


The Perfect Gift.

by Pixiemixieheart



Series: Message Received. [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, Cute, Fluff, Forever, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Swearing, a little funny?, adorkable boyfriends, dp, hawke is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds Fenris a very special gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I meant to post this at christmas... but you know me. It was barely started. But I do make good on my promises..even if sometimes they take a little long lol :D
> 
> So here you all go. I hope you like it. 
> 
> So much fluffiness... I am not sorry :D

Anders huffed.

“Jesus, these bags are heavy. Did you buy Merrill the whole fucking store?”

He was beginning to regret agreeing to go Christmas shopping with his best friend.  Between them, they easily had fifteen carrier bags filled with gifts for their nearest and dearest. Only two of them belonged to Anders. The other five that he carried belonged to Hawke.

“I told you to come to the Gym with me but noooo. You wanted to spend time with your lovey dovey. As if you don’t already spend every possible minute together. Regretting it now huh?” Hawke answered, Muscles bulging with the weight of the bags he was carrying and yet looking none the worse for wear.

“Seriously, Hawke? Lovey Dovey?” Anders asked unamused, taking a seat on a bench not far from where they stood. 

“What? Like he isn’t? You guys have been dating for over a year now and I swear you’re just as sickening with all the lovey dovey shit as you were on the first day.  Worse probably.”

Anders laughed.

“Jealous?”

“Just a little.” Hawke grinned. “Okay. Wait here with the bags and I’ll go get the truck. Back in a bit.”

Hawke walked away, fumbling through his pockets for his keys.

Alone with his thoughts, Anders pondered the past year (and four months) since the Storm incident.  At first, with his whole trial and issues it had not been easy. It was a stressful time for everyone involved. But like all things in life, it passed. Thankfully, with a more than a satisfying outcome.

The past eight months or so they had settled into a routine. Weekdays were spent at the apartment Anders shared with Hawke and Merril. Weekends and holidays spent at the Cabin.  This would be the second Christmas he and Fenris had shared as a couple. The first had been during the whole Trial debacle and so they had not been able to truly enjoy it or celebrate it as they would have liked. Not to mention that by that point they had been dating for less than three months and were still figuring each other out.

This Christmas though....

This Christmas was going to be special. They would spend Christmas day in town, at the apartment. Close friends and family would be coming over from all over to spend the day with them. (Hawke’s friends and family mostly, to be fair.) Fenris seemed reluctant to agree at first, but in the end he would do anything for Anders. Truthfully, Fenris was getting much better at dealing with people. Sometimes, he even relaxed enough to laugh or smile.

God how Anders loved to see him smile.

Fenris was gorgeous regardless, but when he smiled...Sweet Jesus, he was stunning.

Fenris was spending the morning with Donnic today since Anders was out with Hawke. They would probably be at the Diner eating lunch right about now. Anders briefly considered leaving the bags with Hawke and going to meet them there, but decided against it. It was good for Fenris to spend time with friends alone. Everyone needed their space, and reluctant as Anders was to admit it, Hawke was right. They did spend every possible moment together as it was already.

In any case, Hawke arrived with the truck at that moment.  They loaded up the bags and Anders sat in the passenger seat.

“So? You got all you needed to get?” Hawke asked. “Fenris sorted then?”

“Not yet. I honestly haven’t got a clue what to get him. He’s impossible to buy for.”

“Errrr... You know Christmas day is tomorrow right?”

Anders grumbled, nervously fidgeting with his fingernails.

“Yeah...If you have any ideas on what he might like and want to share. Don’t fight it.”

Hawke lay back into the car seat, hands on the steering wheel and a thoughtful expression on his face.

“How about a new Coat? Like a good one...Oooooh! That one Bear Grylls uses! He’s a bit of a Bear Grylls himself anyhow.”

Anders deadpanned.

“No.” He sighed unamused. “I want it to be special. I don’t want to buy him something that’s practical. He’s rich remember. He can buy himself all the practical shit he wants. I want to get him something that means something. Something that he’s gonna treasure.”

“Wow, dude. That’s deep. Not making it easy for yourself but Okay, you’re the boss.” Hawke started up the engine. “I think I know just where you might find this mythical gift with meaning that he’s gonna treasure forever and ever. Buckle up sunshine, were going on an adventure!” Hawke finished with a grin.

Anders laughed. This was one of the things he loved the most about his best friend. His ability to make _anything_ feel like an adventure.

“Adventure!” Anders replied, clipping in the seat belt and chuckling.

An hour later Anders was strolling around the creepiest store he’d ever been to.

“Hawke..” He whispered. “Really? You honestly thought I would find something meaningful for Fen here? The fuck is this place?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be an adventure if there wasn’t a little bit of mystery involved now would it?” The burly man waggled his eyebrows.

“Ugh. You’re ridiculous.”

Hawke grinned and walked up to the till where the oldest old person Anders had ever seen sat behind the counter, flicking through a book that looked almost as old as he was.

“Hey Xenon. How you doing today gramps?”

The old man looked up from his book (veeeeeery slowly).

“Sir Hawke! It is marvellous to see you! I have in stock, an item of particular rarity that you will absolutely crave for your own!”

_Sir Hawke?...aaaaaaaand now it all makes sense…. Hawke and his Goddamn knight in shining armour complex..._

“Maybe later, gramps. This is Anders, my best friend in the whole world” Hawke batted his eyelashes at Anders, who in turn shook his head and sighed.  “He needs a special gift to give his boyfriend for Christmas. Something with meaning. You got anything like that laying about?”

_Smooth Hawke...smooth._

The old man laughed.

“I am a peddler of the rare and unique, Sir Hawke. Of course I have something… special for Mr Ander’s Paramour. Stay! I will return momentarily.”

Anders raised an eyebrow at Hawke and mouthed the word ‘Paramour’ when the old man stood and waddled through the door to the back store room.

Hawke shrugged and turned away, looking through the display cabinets.

Rolling his eyes (which he did remarkably often in Hawkes company now that he thought about it), Anders strolled around the tiny store.  Everything in here looked like it belonged in a different era. From the Tall dark mahogany display cabinets to the objects that sat inside them.  Even the smell in the store seemed a little… off?

“Ah! Eureka!”  Xenon (as Hawke had called him) was already back at the counter, holding something small in his frail bony fingers. “I believe I have found just what you are searching for.”

_Fuck me the old guy moves fast…._

“Come along now Mr Anders, we do not have all day. _Some_ of us have a busy schedule. You understand.” 

Turning to Hawke Anders whispered as they made their way back to the counter.

“Bit of a sarcy bastard, isn’t he?”

“You have no idea.” Hawke chuckled.

“Chop chop! Today gentlemen.”  Xenon insisted, waving a hand at them to hurry up.

The friends quickened their pace, curious as to what the old man could possibly hold in his hands.

“Gather close, gentlemen. I hold in my hand, an item of particular beauty and rarity.”

The old man uncurled his trembling fingers to reveal a small velvet blue box. Significantly smaller than the palm of his hand. With his free hand, he opened it,

Anders and Hawke leant in closer, unceremoniously bumping their heads together .

“Ouch!”

“Okay. Ow…”

They said at the same time.

Blinking away the momentary pain, Anders regarded at what lay inside.

It was a ring. An elegant band of pure Silver. In the precious metal, swirling indentations caught the light, making it seem almost if it was glowing.

Hawke whistled.

“Hoo Boy that’s a pretty ring. Hey. Anders….The pattern kinda looks a little like Fen’s tats.”

“Fuck me. They do…May I?” Anders asked extending a hand.

“Why of course.” Xenon answered handing the box over to the blonde. “This ring, is over a thousand years old. It was unearthed by an archaeologist friend of mine who I do business with regularly. Solas Fenharel, by way of a name. He found it four feet below the earth, in a cave in southern Europe. In a place called Gibraltar, to be precise. Historically, the site where it was found was a shrine for the ancient Phoenicians. It is the place where the Mediterranean meets the Atlantic Ocean. However, carbon dating revealed this ring to be older than everything else found at that shrine. Legend has it, that this is where the ocean claimed Atlantis back into its depths. There is a possibility, if you believe that sort of thing, that this ring originates from that Mythical City.”

Anders examined the ring. Turning it around in his fingers, looking for a silver mark. There was none. In truth it looked too new to be as ancient as Xenon was proclaiming. The silver gleamed as if it were brand new, definitely. Inspecting it further, he noted that indeed there was no silver mark. It any case, it did not matter how old it was. What mattered was that it was perfect for Fenris.

A stray thought popped into his mind unexpectedly. He clearly saw himself offering this ring to his lover….Of him asking the man that held his heart… to marry him. To share their life together. A promise to love and protect each other always…

And another image…One of Fenris saying ‘Yes’.

“I’ll take it.”

\----------------------------

Anders was _nervous._

He was a nervous sort anyway but tonight the butterflies in his stomach fluttered even more than usual. Christmas eve had been perfect. He and Fenris had had a dinner of roast turkey with all the trimming that the blonde had prepared earlier. Sage lay close to the fire in his usual spot, head resting on paws, eyes closed and snoring softly.

All dishes washed and put away, Anders sat on the couch. A book open on his lap that he was barely reading. His mind a whirlwind of doubts. What if Fenris said no? what if he scared him away…

“Anders.”

Looking up, Anders immediately covered his mouth with a hand to hide the involuntary snort that escaped him before he had a chance to stop it.

Fenris stood directly in front of him, an unamused expression on his gorgeous features. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, wearing the bright green Christmas jumper Hawke had bought him to wear to lunch tomorrow. It fit him terribly, far too large for his lithe frame. A picture of a Rudolph bang in the centre with a bright red pom pom as his nose. The arms of the jumper so baggy that only Fenris’ fingertips were visible, the hem of the comical garment coming to a stop just above his knees. It did not help matters that Fenris was not wearing any pants, making it seem a little like the jumper was not in fact, a jumper, but an ill-fitting dress.

He looked absolutely adorable.

“I look ridiculous.”

Anders lowered his hand and smiled affectionately.

“Impossible.” He replied, outstretching a hand toward Fenris by way of invitation for his boyfriend to join him on the couch.

Fenris sighed, rolled his eyes, took Anders hand and sat down next to him dejectedly. The blonde wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close, kissing into his hair.

“You never look anything but stunning, love. In fact,” Anders bopped Rudolfs nose. “I think you look very sexy.”

“Shut up.”

Anders giggled and caressed Fenris’ arm lovingly.

“I am not wearing this tomorrow.”

“You want to risk Hawke’s pouting? Besides, we’re all going to be wearing those. Mine’s Frosty the Snowman…complete with a very large, very orange protruding carrot nose. Hell, he even got one for Sage too. A proper one for Dogs….and reindeer dopple-boppers. They’re in the trunk in the bedroom.”

“Dopple…Boppers?” Fenris asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah you know. A head band. With two springy bits on it. In this case, reindeer antlers.”

“Ugh” Fenris sneered. “Fine. I will wear this ridiculous excuse for clothing. It would be unfair of me to let you bear the embarrassment alone. But I will NOT to allow anyone to put dopple-boppers on my wolf. Hawke may sulk as much as he likes. It still, shall not happen.”

Anders laughed.

“Fair.”

The ring in Anders pocket (that he’d been carrying around on his person since the second he bought it) dug into the side of his thigh, reminding him of its existence. He’d contemplated proposing at dinner tomorrow, in front of the friends he considered family. In the end though, he’d decided against it quite quickly. Fenris would hate it. Wouldn’t know how to deal with a public declaration of that magnitude.

So, with that in mind, Anders had decided to propose as Fenris chose to live. Understated. Simply. Without pomp or ceremony.

Comfortable.

_Well, if I’m ever going to do it… Now is as good a time as any…..I love him. I want this…..Okay…quit stalling…_

Taking out the ring from his pocket discreetly and holding it in his fingers, Anders took a calming breath. His heart beating hard in his chest. Fenris, sat cuddled up against him, his face buried in the crook of Anders neck, unaware of the turmoil of emotions Anders was experiencing at that moment.

Gently, the blonde slipped the band onto Fenris’ ring finger. Remarkably, even though he hadn’t checked if the ring was in fact Fenris’ size (which in hindsight would have been a smart thing to do) it fit perfectly. Almost as if it had been made just for him.

“What?...”

“Fen.” Anders said, his voice slightly trembling. “I can’t imagine spending even one day living without you by my side. Marry me?”

Fenris sat back, looked at Anders with wide eyes. Glanced down at his hand, the ring glimmering in light of the fire. Then back up at the blonde man who watched him, hope and worry clearly evident in his eyes.

No answer.

Anders muscles tensed at the deafening silence. He fidgeted with his fingernailsm, a habit that Fenris knew meant that his lover was nervous.

Fenris eyebrows furrowed…

“Please.” Anders asked, barely audible.

“I..”

Fenris looked back at the band, touched the ring with the forefinger of his other hand. _Caressed_ it.

Finally….

 _Finally_ watery emerald eyes met honey brown.

“Yes.”

In that moment, it felt like the weight of the world had lifted off Anders shoulders. A weight that he hadn’t even realised he was carrying. A smile formed on his lips. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“You said yes.” He said, barely believing the words himself.

“I did.” Fenris replied, matching his boyfriends smile. No…not boyfriend. _Fiance._

_Jesus…Fiance.._

The kiss that followed was pure joy. Fenris held onto the sides of Anders neck with both hands, sliding tattooed fingers into the other man’s loose strawberry blonde hair, smiling into the kiss. The salty taste of tears that now shed unashamedly from them both, warm on their lips.

“I love you.” Anders chuckled. Whether from relief or the remaining bit of nerves he wasn’t sure. “You broody bastard. I love you so much.”

Fenris smiled wider, his lips against his Fiance’s.

“I know. You insufferable Mage.”

Anders blinked. Sat back to look at Fenris.

“Did you just call me a mage?”

“Yes. You must be magic to make me feel as you do every day. To make me …” Fenris breathed in deep, the exhale a little shaky. “To make me love you as I do…Damn Mage.” He said without conviction, then seriously. “I love you Anders.”

Sage’s head suddenly plopped onto Anders lap. The passion of the moment vanished in an instant as they both broke out into laughter.

“I know.” Anders answered, when they finally stopped laughing. Petting Sage's thick white fur. “I know…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys. Kudos love, Comments and feedback as always, very much appreciated. Cookies for all!!! :D Hugs!


End file.
